


Sacrifices

by jedi_bitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, This ones pretty brutal guys, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_bitch/pseuds/jedi_bitch
Summary: Reader is captured while trying to save a group of captured villagers. Darth Maul and Savage Opress have their fun with the Reader.Reader-insert (no y/n)
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader, Savage Opress/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please mind the tags  
> idk i'm kind of a one trick pony and just end up writing a lot of rough stuff so lol  
> i do have a softer maul/reader fic in the works, though  
> uhhhhh hmu at jedi-bitch.tumblr.com

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in, again.

Surrounded by black stone and metal, you were physically confined, arms loosely above your head, as you were suspended in a blue beam of energy. You dangled above the ground, but you could still feel the damp coldness beneath your wrapped feet.

Eyes closed, you continued to breath.

The divine energy of the force flowed through you, calming your every nerve. You almost couldn’t smell the decaying swamps of this planet; the musky scent of entropy at work.

Your fellow Jedi would come looking for you soon enough, and you hoped that they could see through the dark mist and know it was a trap. The dark side was hard to see but you knew there was something awful being planned. You decided to hold out hope.

But you were no fool and neither was the council. There was a distinct possibility that you would die here, and you found your peace with that. The force was a balance easily toppled, but when you knew how to listen to it, it would tell you all you need to know.

The only regret you have is that you weren’t able to complete your mission. The surrounding villages called to the Jedi, because their people had been being taken or killed, by what they described as horned men. You were sent alone to try and release the people. Once you did that, you were to send a signal to the other knights to come and help you take care of the perpetrators.

That, obviously, didn’t work out.

You sensed so much hatred around you, seething anger like a fire surrounding you. When you exhale, your skin cools.

Heavy footsteps bounce off the antechamber walls, before entering the grand hall you had been in for hours. The sound was so steady, you found comfort in how your heartbeat matched the rhythm.

When the footsteps stopped in front of you, your heart skipped a beat, “Savage,” You opened your eyes to meet his gaze, feigning boredom, “Did Maul send you on another errand?”

The yellow pattern over his face scrunched up into a scowl. “Shut up, whelp.”

You gave an unamused smile, “A personal visit, then?” If Savage was here, it meant he wasn’t with the captives. You leaned forward as best you could in your binds, “Careful, _Savage_ , I’m beginning to think you might fancy me. Maul wouldn’t like _that_ , now would he?”

A thick, clawed hand slapped across your face. The inside of your cheek bled enough for you to taste it immediately, “I said shut your mouth, jedi _whore_.” Savage took a step closer to you, his voice low, “I would fuck you to death, if we didn’t have plans for you, so consider yourself lucky, _for now_.”

You scoffed, “Oh, so you get me once Maul’s had his fun, hm?” What a morbid thing, you thought, sardonically asking about your own ruin.

Savage slapped you again, this time on the other side of your face. More blood mixed with your saliva.

You leaned as close as you could to him, staring into his eyes, before spitting your bloody saliva right into his face.

Savage paused for just a moment, his eyes filling with untempered rage and hatred, wiping your spit off with the back of his hand, “You fucking bitch.”

His fist connected with your stomach, and you tried to pull your hands down to cradle the injury, tugging against your bonds. As you wince, his other hand harshly grabs your face, pressing his fingers into the notches of your jaw. He looks down at you with a vicious grin, before spitting into your face, “You better hope that Maul kills you before I get my turn.”

You had a feeling that Maul would be much worse to you, whether he killed you or not. You scowled, “Oh, I just can’t wait.”

His warm saliva slowly ran down your cheek, as he releases your face roughly, taking a step back. Savage looked down at the device around his wrist, before pressing a single button.

Suddenly, volts of electricity wracked your entire body, the energy beam around you buzzing. You grit your teeth, keeping yourself from crying out, but guttural groans escaped your throat involuntarily.

Every minute or so, he would turn the electricity off, letting you catch your breath, before quickly turning it back on. You don’t know how long this went on for, as you focused only on holding yourself together.

Through the static, you heard another’s voice, and the surge in your spine turned to rippling chills, at the sudden heaviness of the force within the room.

Your head became light and dizzy, when the device stopped altogether. It felt strange, suddenly not being shocked. Your eyes rolled back, and your head fell forward, as you lost consciousness.

\---

Every part of you ached. Small spasms pulled at your muscles, and you were shaking, your own arms wrapped around yourself.

No longer bound, you felt your knees on the ground and your back slumped forward. Before you open your eyes, you calm your shaky breath. It felt like there was very little air around you, darkness and hatred were all you could sense.

Slowly, you lifted your eyes, preparing yourself for whatever you may see.

“She’s awake,” There was a group of about twenty humans, huddled together, all wearing shackles, “She’ll help us.” They all chattered quietly, before going quiet when your eyes scanned them.

Savage had his lightsaber drawn, guarding the captives.

Lounging in the tall, black throne was Maul. You had known him as a Sith Lord, and you had even seen him cut down in a battle by Obi-wan Kenobi, but upon his return to the world of the living, he had forgone his title.

Maul was staring down at you, with piercing eyes. You matched his gaze, slowly rising to your feet. You were unsteady, the muscles in your leg still twitching from the electrical shock. Despite that, you held your head high, and lowered your shoulders, puffing out your chest slightly.

“Whatever you want, these people don’t have.” You spoke unwaveringly, your legs slowly starting to strengthen beneath you. It felt important that the prisoners saw your confidence.

A sickening grin crossed his red and black lips. His horns were larger than you remembered, more prominent on his head, almost like a crown, “And what is it that you think I want, jedi?” His voice was calm and steady.

You felt frustration building slowly in the pit of your stomach. You usually paid no mind to feelings like that, after years of training yourself not to. “I don’t know, nor do I care, _Maul_. They’ve done nothing. Your quarrel is with me, not them.”

You felt weighed down by the horror these people have endured. No one should come face to face with such unfettered evil.

“Did you hear that?” Maul turned his gaze to the people, and they shuddered, “Even the Jedi thinks your lives are worthless.” He lazily rested his chin on his fist, crossing a leg widely over the other.

“That isn’t true,” You felt you needed to make sure they knew that their lives meant something to _you_. You gritted your teeth, taking a step forward, reaching a hand out, “He’s just-,” Your throat was be squeezed tightly, and your words were lost.

“I wasn’t speaking to you,” Maul’s eye twitched as his hand raised, lifting you off the ground by your throat, without even looking at you, “Now, who first?”

Savage grabbed one of the captives roughly by the arm, pulling them away from the others. Maul stood, lightsaber in hand and approached the singled-out man. He was trembling and looked to you.

You scratched at your throat, unable to breath. The only thing you think to do is to grab Maul’s weapon through the force. You couldn’t remove it from his grasp, but you pulled it enough to catch him off guard.

You were dropped to your knees, and you could breathe again. The Zabrak turned to you with a scowl.

“Let them leave,” You cautiously started to stand, hands low, as if you were approaching a wild animal, “ _Unharmed_ , and I will do whatever you wish.” You had a feeling you knew what that meant to him.

Maul seemed to consider for a moment, looking you up and down, “You don’t know what you’re offering,” He raises a brow, speaking sarcastically, “Such a devoted little thing you are. Tell me, what are you without your jedi oath?”

“Just let them go, Maul,” You took a cautious step toward him, “You want a Jedi, you’ve got one.”

Maul tsked, ignoring your words, “A dog.” He stated simply, answering his own question, “You are nothing but a dog looking to please its master.” He held his lightsaber tightly, thumb over the button.

“Just tell me what you want.” You stared him down, and his yellow eyes seemed to change.

“What do I want?” Maul’s calm demeanor faltered ever so slightly, and his eye twitched. He was still terrifyingly collected as he hissed, “I want to _hurt you_ , jedi.”

Your life was in danger. Your body moved faster than your thoughts could, and you reached out into the force. In a split second, the lightsaber Savage was holding flew through the air, and into your hand. The blade came to life as you took a defensive stance.

In that moment, both sides of Maul’s saber activated, and he swung at you wildly, the sound of the light blades crashing against each other echoing, “I want to fucking _break_ you.” He was feral, which made his calm voice more terrifying, “I want you to _beg me_ for the honor to serve.”

Some of the captives screamed, as the fight continued faster than most could follow. Savage stood, a bit dumbfounded and unsure what to do, so he grabbed the man that had been picked, putting his large hand around his throat.

You noticed the man in Savage’s grasp, but Maul’s attacks were ferocious and fiery and required your full attention. He moved so quickly on his feet, pushing you back as you expertly blocked him.

“Stop this!” You shouted, blocking the rest of his attacks, “Whatever you want.” He stopped, stepping back, still ready to take you down if you were to lunge. You turned Savage’s lightsaber off and tossed it onto the ground, putting your hands up, “Just let them go, _please_. I’ll beg all you want once their safe.”

Maul was panting, watching you as you tossed the weapon away. Savage immediately force pulled it back into his grasp, pushing the man back into the small crowd.

“Very well, Jedi,” He put his weapon at his hip, grabbing your face, “You will regret this, I can promise you.”

The captives were unshackled, and Savage led them outside, leaving you with Maul, alone.

He examined your face, moving your head around. With his thumb, he pulls your bottom lip down, checking your teeth and gums, like you were an animal being purchased. You kept your jaw clenched shut.

The hand around your jaw shoved you back harshly, and you fell back, catching yourself with your hands behind you.

Maul had turned, returning to his throne, “Come.” He patted his thigh.

You looked down, before standing, saying nothing. As you took your first step, there was suddenly a heavy weight pressing you back down to your knees, and then forward onto your hands.

“Crawl.” He instructed darkly, staring down at you with a scowl.

 _Fine_ , you thought, swallowing your pride once more, and crawling forward on your hands and knees.

Maul watched in sick delight as you did as he said, physically crawling to sit at his feet. You sat back on your legs, now sitting before him. Your cheeks were red, but you resigned yourself to get through whatever he had planned.

Rough hands placed themselves on either side of your head, tangling into your hair. Suddenly you felt prodding at the edges of your mind, dark tendrils trying worm into your consciousness.

You steeled yourself, deciding that he wouldn’t get into your head without a fight.

Of course, you had practice at walling off your mind, and your eyes closed as you focused. The grip around your head tightened, uncomfortably pressing your temples. You winced, bringing your hands to Maul’s wrists.

The iron walls around your thoughts were being barraged by hate filled thoughts and pure anger. He was so much more powerful than you could have thought. Maul relentlessly slammed everything he had into your defenses, but you could tell he was getting more and more frustrated.

You were building your mental blocks as fast as he was knocking them down. You felt confident but wondered how long you could keep this up.

The answer to that came to you, as you felt a presence behind you, and a third hand planting itself on the top of your head. You held them off for a little longer, but all at once, your walls crashed down, and your consciousness was filled with sharp fingers and teeth, biting at your thoughts.

Every cell in your head burned, and you could feel every single nerve screaming out in pain. All you could see was darkness, red mist, and something vicious digging through the flesh of your head.

It felt like you were trapped there forever, like you were in a windowless black void.

Evil words were echoing in your skull, bouncing around behind your empty eyes. It was overwhelming. You thought you were going to die.

And then everything was quiet, except for your own voice. Your vision had returned, and the pain was gone. The grip on your head was much looser, and more comfortable You felt yourself speaking, your mind trying to catch up to your body.

“Please,” you sobbed, “Enough. Please…,” your hands were still wrapped around Maul’s wrists, your knuckles completely white. You almost had a hard time unclenching your fists to let him go.

Maul stroked your hair tenderly, looking down at you, “Now,” He pulled you closer to him, “Tell me what you want.”

You took a shaky breath, looking up. You were completely drained, any thoughts of defiance slipping away, “I…,” You had to think for another moment, “I want to serve you.”

“What a good little dog,” Maul grinned to himself, patting the top of your head, “You jedi are so _weak_.”

He grabbed one of your hands, pressing it to his bulging crotch, as if you were supposed to know what to do next. Your mind was empty, running off the bliss of no longer being filled with pain.

Maul growled deeply, his face dropping to a frown, “Stupid whore.” He undoes his belt and trouser himself, pulling his cock out. You stared at him. You had never seen a naked Zabrak, you realized. The sharp pattern of red and black continued over his member. It was quite intimidating.

A surprisingly gentle hand wraps itself in your hair, pulling you forward, until your lips pressed against the dark head of his cock.

“Just open your mouth,” He reminded you, tapping himself against your cheek and lips, “If you bite me, I swear, I will remove every single one of your teeth.” A chill ran down your spine. He threatened you with such a calm tone. His voice was a lot smoother than you remembered.

You swallowed dryly, before doing as told. He guided himself past your lips, and slowly, he pushed himself all the way in. At first it was fine, but when he hit the back of your throat, you couldn’t help but gag. He kept going.

After holding you down, gagging on his for a few seconds, he pulled you off, before pushing your head back down. Slowly, he started to fuck himself with your mouth.

Behind you, you felt hands on your hips, gently lifting you so that you were on your hands and knees. Savage tore at your clothes, ripping a hole in the tight pants you were wearing.

You felt a prodding at your cunt, and Savage ran the head of his cock up and down your slit. You weren’t particularly wet, probably because of your nerves, but he wasted no time in pushing himself into you.

You groaned in pain around Maul’s cock, as he looked down at you with vicious, hungry eyes. Savage growled, before pulling out the few inches he had managed to stuff inside you. You thought maybe he was giving up, but deep down, you knew better.

“Were all those people worth it, whore?” Maul asked you, his voice faltering just a bit, his breath speeding up.

 _Yes_ , you thought, _definitely_.

Savage spit directly onto your slit, rubbing it in with two fingers. He spit on your one more time, before replacing his fingers with his cock, pushing into despite any resistance.

You were getting dizzy again, as your head was bobbing up and down at a brutal pace, and Savage started to match the pace of his brother. As he moved in and out of you, you felt the wetness building, and it started feeling much better than it had.

Maul pulled you completely off his cock, and drool dripped down your chin, “Pathetic.” He spit on your face, before shoving himself back into your mouth.

Savage didn’t seem to be able to last much longer, and you could hear his deep moans, as he leaned over you. “So fucking tight.” Within the next minute, and without so much as a word, he thrust as deep as he could into you, and came inside you.

Your lip split, as Maul continued his brutal pace. He fucked your throat so fast, that your gag reflex couldn’t keep up anymore.

Savage finally pulled out of you, come dripping down your thighs and onto the ground. You felt sore and stretched further than you’ve ever been.

Maul groaned louder than he had before, his face morphing into an intense scowl, his eyes unblinking, “Look at me,” You did, feeling anger beat down on you, “You’re going to swallow everything, and don’t take your fucking eyes off of me.”

He pushed you into his pelvis, and you felt his warm seed spill into your open throat. You sputtered, trying to purge the foreign feeling. He held you there until he felt you swallow around him, and he was satisfied with your work.

You coughed when he shoved you off of him. Your chest felt heavy as you finally were able to fill your lungs.

“Look,” Maul sneered, pointing to Savage’s come that had dripped out of you, “What a mess you are.”

You still felt empty-headed. You resolved to resting your head on Maul’s thigh, while Savage put himself back together behind you.

When Maul’s hand rested on your head, you couldn’t help but close your tired eyes.


End file.
